


Shuu's Morning Routine

by SugarLace



Series: Mon Amour [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blushy shuu, Curious Kaneki, Fluff, KaneTsuki - Freeform, Kaneki is confused, M/M, Morning After, Morning Routine, why does Tsukiyama use so many products!?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLace/pseuds/SugarLace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki slept over Tsukiyama's place that night and in the morning was curious as to why he always took so long in the bathroom. So he watched his morning routine, and participated a little...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shuu's Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea to write this appearing in my head over the course of a month and I kept brushing it off like, "I can't write a fic about that...?" But I did and I'm not sorry.

Kaneki awoke that morning feeling pretty good. He and Tsukiyama went at it last night and he felt relaxed. Tsukiyama on the other hand didn't appear to share his feelings. He sat up in bed and turned to look at his purple haired partner. Tsukiyama groaned and ran his fingers through his messy bedhead, attempting to sit up but he seemed to be in some pain.

Concerned, Kaneki leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, "Are you sore?"

Tsukiyama looked up, a pout on his lips and his eyebrows drawn together.

"Oui, you were gentle but the slight pain was unavoidable. It'll heal soon."

Kaneki hummed, pressing more kisses along his elegant jawline. "I'm sorry, next time I'll go slower, tease you more, till you can't take it..." Kaneki whispered against his chin.

Tsukiyama whimpered, still sensitive from the previous nights activities.

"Mon cher..." He attempted to gently push Kaneki away, seeming embarrassed. "I'm a mess, let me at least freshen up, oui?"

Kaneki didn't get why Tsukiyama was self-conscious, he thought he looked beautiful all messed up, with his hair flying everywhere; it was one of the things he loved about him. Sure a polished Shuu was beautiful as well but still.

Kaneki sighed, releasing Tsukiyama and kicking his legs off the side of the bed. 'I need a shower,' he thought to himself as he stood up.

"Are you going to let me shower with you at least?" He asked raising a brow as he turned to look at Tsukiyama. He stood holding their soiled clothing. They were both still ass-crack naked. Kaneki let his gaze linger for longer than necessary.

"Ah- of course mon amour," he gave a smile as he walked into the bathroom, Kaneki close behind.

He tossed their dirty clothes in the hamper to be washed later, then went over to start the shower. Kaneki watched his ass as he bent over and couldn't help but...

"Oui!" Tsukiyama gasped at the feeling of his ass being groped. "K-ken-"

"Sorry, I couldn't seem to help myself."

The sound of the shower starting filled the room as Tsukiyama turned around with reddened cheeks.

"The shower is ready amour."

 

___

After their shower they both stepped out dripping wet. Tsukiyama wrapped himself in a blue robe and walked over to his vanity. Kaneki stood a little behind, still drying himself off. He watched as Tsukiyama took a purple clip to pin back his fringe.

He looked kind of cute like that...

Curious, Kaneki kept watching. Tsukiyama picked up some strange electronic device with a small round brush on it. He plugged it in, poured some kind of soap in the center then flipped the on switch; he rubbed it on his face in circular motions.

"Umm, Shuu what are you doing?"

Tsukiyama looked at Kaneki from the mirror, not really surprised he didn't know.

"It's an exfoliator ken, it cleans my pores and gets rid of dead skin leaving my face smooth," he answered, continuing to exfoliate his face.

"Oh," Kaneki didn't really see the need for things like that. To him it just seemed unnecessary. But Tsukiyama did have basically flawless skin, so it's not like it didn't work.

He smiled as he watched Tsukiyama, he was so... flowery.

Kaneki moved the towel to his head, drying his hair as he walked over to the vanity; standing next to Tsukiyama so he could get a better look. He was genuinely curious as to how Tsukiyama got himself 'ready.'

He seemed to be done exfoliating so he rinsed his face and dried it with a small teal towel. Then he picked up a clear bottle with blue liquid in it. He poured some on a cotton ball and began to pat it all over his face.

Why is it blue? What's it for? Where the questions running through Kaneki's mind. As he watched Tsukiyama, bewildered.

"It's toner." Tsukiyama answered, seeming to read Kaneki's mind. He noticed Kaneki watching and noted the confusion on his face. "It's used to correct the PH balance of your skin after washing it."

"PH? Why would your PH be off-balance?"

"Washing your face can throw off your skins natural PH balance causing it to be too acidic so this fixes that."

Kaneki's mouth formed an 'oh' as he nodded watching Tsukiyama put the blue liquid away.

"Mon Ken, why are you suddenly so interested in my skincare?"

Kaneki looked off thinking for a moment, then looked back at Tsukiyama through the mirror. His hair pinned back and his skin so smooth and soft looking, he could nibble on those cheeks all day.

"I guess I wanted to see what makes you so pretty."

Tsukiyama's cheeks blushed from the compliment. "Merci beaucoup mon chéri."

"Though, I bet even without all this stuff, you'd still be beautiful."

Tsukiyama's cheeks turned a darker shade, "Now Ken if you continue to compliment me so, you'll spoil me," he said reaching for a tube that read moisturizer.

"You're already spoiled rotten so there's not much damage I can do."

Tsukiyama giggled lightly dotting the white cream on various parts of his face, rubbing it in. Kaneki put a hand on his shoulder, turning Tsukiyama to face him.

"Here, let me." Tsukiyama looked confused, removing the hands from his face to look at Kaneki. Kaneki put his hands on the soft skin of Tsukiyama's face and rubbed the moisturizer in for him. 

It was a nice feeling, very smooth and clean, he truly would never find anyone like Tsukiyama anywhere. Once it was absorbed into his skin Kaneki cupped his cheeks placing a kiss on his nose.

"Is that all?"

"Ah, yes for my face at least. There's still my hair."

Kaneki ran his fingers over the purple clip holding Tsukiyama's fringe back. "May I?"

Tsukiyama nodded and Kaneki removed the clip from his damp hair, allowing it to fall freely over his face. Kaneki glanced at the counter, finding what he was looking for, he picked up a comb and gently began to run it through Tsukiyama's hair.

"When I do this to my hair I can't even get the comb through most of the time, but with you it's so easy."

Kaneki enjoyed gliding the comb through Tsukiyama's purple-blue locks, it was somehow calming. He let a small smile stretch on his face, not going unnoticed by Tsukiyama, it was so rare to see Kaneki smile so Tsukiyama treasured it every time.

Now that there were no tangles in his hair, not that there ever was, Kaneki put the comb down.

"I'll leave you to the rest, I'm gonna look through your wardrobe and find something decent to put on."

"Decent? Oh Ken, how you wound me..."

Kaneki chucked, leaning in to kiss him chastely. "I love you Shuu."

"I love you too, mon Ken."

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my morning routine... Thanks for reading!


End file.
